These Units Aren't Even Mine!
by innocent as far as you know
Summary: Cassidy lives in the guest house of Victoria, a spoiled brat, and takes care of Victorias younger brother, Jacob. Victoria sees them watching Hetalia, and(Despite knowing nothing about the show or characters) orders Hetalia Units but only wants one specifically, so she gives the others to Cassidy to deal with. How will Cassidy cope with units that she didn't sign up for?
1. Chapter 1

Victoria Linche was a spoilt brat.

Really, that was the only way to say it.

She was, as overused as this scenario is, the first born child of a couple who had wanted children for a very long time. They had tried all the ways they could think of, fertility boosts, vitamins, therapy, copious amounts of physical affection; yet still nothing worked and Mrs. Linche remained barren.

Mr. Linche was the president of a big company, you may have heard of it, Linche Manufacturing Co. The company made almost everything in its world-wide factory's, raking in big bucks for Mr. Linche and his family.

Of course, Mr. Linche hadn't started out so wealthy. He grew up in the country on a farm, working his fathers land like his father had before him. While Mr. Linche, who went by his first name of Michael, was good at farming, that wasn't really what he wanted for himself.

With his families blessing, he left the farm to head to the nearby town to look for work. On his way, he came upon a broken down car by the side of the road. There were two women in the car, one about two years younger than Michael and the other probably a good fifteen years his senior. They were sweating in the heat and looked a little irritable as a man clanked around under the hood.

Michael winced every time he heard a clang or a rattle, quickly realizing that the man had no idea what he was doing. Being the good soul that he was, he made his way over to the man to help, taking note of the finely tailored clothing and shoes that showed signs of having been shined but were now covered in the mud at the side of the road.

"Well, howdy there, Mister," said Michael in his best 'polite' voice. "You seem to have wrangled yourself into a spot of trouble there, would you like some help?" The man jerked his head up at the voice, knocking it harshly against the hood of the car.

"Could ya'?" said the man hopefully. It wasn't long until the car was up and running again and, thankful for fixing their car, the family offered him a ride to town.

Long story short, Michael and Annabelle, the girl in the car, hit right off and the family, the Nicholsons, invited Michael to work at their toy factory. Annabelle and Michael got married and Michael expanded his Father-in-law's company to be more than just toys.

Annabelle and Michael Linche were nice people, really, they were, and together, they had managed to get everything else they could out of life, except a child. They wanted a small being with a little bit of Annabelle and a little bit of Michael.

Finally, a miracle came. Annabelle became pregnant with a baby girl. This is where Victoria's story seems to turn into a bit of a fairy tale-Cinderella, maybe, only there were no stepsisters- ugly or not- in the picture. Victoria was spoilt silly when she was born, getting everything a little girl could ever dare to dream of. When she was about 10 years old Annabelle became pregnant again, this time a boy.

She was nearing her third trimester when something happened. Maybe a maid had waxed the floors a little too recently and not alerted Annabelle, or maybe one of their dogs had gotten underfoot, or Mrs. Linche was just not that graceful at that stage of her pregnancy, but she took a tumble down the stairs.

She was immediately taken to the hospital, but no matter what the doctors did, they couldn't stop the bleeding. Annabelle Linche died that day and her little baby boy was born prematurely. Michael was grief-stricken at losing his wife and, not able to face the tiny being he saw as responsable for that loss, he hired a live-in nanny to take care of the children.

Trying to regain some semblance of his lost love, he got re-married to a woman with beautiful looks but an icy heart. Victoria became just like her step mother, spoilt and selfish. She had been such a sweet girl when her mother was alive, loving anything and everyone. But that little girl was gone.


	2. Chapter 2

I did some edits on the first chapter, btw

-.:o0O0o:.-

Chapter Two

The nanny that Mr. Linche hired had already had a child, her name was Cassidy Thommson. She was nine years old, two years older than Victoria, and had a much sweeter disposition. The small Thommson family lived in the guest house, which was situated farther back than the main house and had far too many bedrooms and bathrooms, though it only had one kitchen and two living spaces, since it had been built for family reunions, despite the fact that the Linche's house had more rooms than they knew what to do with, leading to them having rooms dedicated to ridiculous things like school books or shoes or video games.

Cassidy had grown up around children, her mothers past clients, in fact, and she was mothering at heart, so when her mother had become old and frail with cancer, she had started to care for Jacob Linche. She continued after her mother had died, almost treating Jacob like her own brother, and since she had been eighteen at the time and the little eight-year-old couldn't take care of himself, and since the new 'Mrs. Linche' wasn't particularly willing to take care of the 'snot nosed brat', Cassidy had been kept on as the new live in nanny for Jacob.

Victoria, on the other hand... From the age of seven, when her mother had died and her father had remarried, Victoria had gained the mind set that she was far too mature to need the services of a nanny, and she preferred to spend her time following her step mother around and imitating her as best she could. Which was, in fact, very successfully.

One day, a few months after while Cassidy had been watching Hetalia with Jacob, Victoria burst in, demanding attention as always.

"Jacob!" she demanded, her hair a tangled rats nest on her head. "Where are all my hair bands?! I know you were eyeing them for your stupid rubber band shooter!" Even at the tender age of seventeen, Victoria was incredably immature.

It just so happened that she had entered the room just as the commercial had come on, one of the new advertisements from Flying Mint Bunny Co. for their new automaton units, based off the characters for hetalia. The units were life sized and had realistic functions and modes that corresponded to each character. Victoria trailed off.

Cassidy snorted to herself as she watched the screen, noticing with some cynical humor that they had purposefully made the units not only as life like as possible, but also as attractive as they could, probably as an attempt to draw in fangirls.

Victoria was drooling as she watched all the attractive men on the screen, secretly plotting to herself. She had to have one, Victoria decided, the one she had just seen on the screen. What was his name? It didn't matter, she would have him. No matter what the cost.

Silently, she snuck back up to her room and over to her laptop, scouring the internet for a source for her new obsession. Finding the website, she clicked on the first package of units she saw, quickly typing in the necessary payment information. She would have the unit she wanted, soon.

She sat back in her chair and smirked, very pleased with herself.

-.:o0O0o:.-

The units will arrive next chapter. Victoria is only looking for one in particular, any ideas for which unit she wants?


	3. Chapter 3

Did some edits on first couple chapters.

Which unit do you think Victoria is obsessed with?

-.:o0O0o:.-

Victoria stood out in front of her house, bouncing up in down in excitement as she waited for the truck with her units in it. She had ordered the 'Complete Variety' pack, hoping that it would have the unit she wanted. The website had offered other packages, but she didn't actually know the name of the unit she wanted, and she couldn't be bothered to find out. The variety pack she had chosen included the already released units as well as experimental and untested ones, as in the units that the company hadn't done market research for.

According to the 'Flying Mint Bunny Co.' website, the experimental units would include chibis, teenagers, and some of the more popular minor characters, as well as different modes for the units that were already in existence, and the untested ones included things like chibis and neko!Hetalia, whatever that was.

Victorias face drifted into a dreamy expression as she thought about receiving the adorable little Chibi!Italia, but that wasn't actually the unit she was hoping to receive.

There was a crunch of gravel as the mint green delivery truck came up the drive way, and Victoria squealed in excitement. It pulled up to the excited teenager and a man stepped out of the passenger seat.

"Victoria Linche?" He asked. Victoria nodded excitedly, and the man held out a clipboard. "Sign here please. And here. And there too. You under 18?" Another nod. "Then you'll have to sign here and here as well." At last, the paperwork was all filled out and the man walked back to the passenger side to place the clip board on his seat. Victoria growled at how slow he was being.

Finally, he made his way around to the back of the truck, opened it up, and pulled out the ramps he would need to wheel out the large crate inside.

"Where do you want me to put this?" Asked the man. Victoria had already thought of the perfect spot to open it.

"Around back, in the guest house." she said. It really was the perfect location. It was inside, so there weren't any bugs and she wouldn't have to sit on the ground, and it was the guest house, so it wasn't like it had anything of value in it, so nothing would get damaged or broken.

The man grunted and began to wheel the crate and dolly around the side of the house while Victoria pranced along behind him, excited to find out which unit she had received.

After only half an hour, the crate was in the empty living room of the guest house and the delivery truck was pulling out of the driveway, though it hadn't gotten far when the driver and passenger heard a scream of rage.

"Well, I guess she didn't get the unit she wanted," Said one delivery man to the other.

:*-_-*:

"CANADA?!" Shouted Victoria, rushing around with storm clouds over her head in the living room. "I DID NOT WANT A _CANADA_ UNIT! WHAT AM I SUPPOSED TO DO WITH F***NG _CANADA_?!"

Attracted by the noise and cursing, Cassidy rushed into the room to find Victoria storming around the room and a large crate in the middle of her living room.

"Victoria, leave." Ordered Cassidy, not paying any mind to Victorias indignant huff as she swept out. Cassidy picked up the fallen manual and read the cover to herself. "_Congratulations on receiving your Canada unit_. Oh, god," She muttered, looking at the crate and realizing who was inside. "That poor thing."

She walked over to the crate and knocked gently, hearing muffled sobs from inside. "Canada?" She asked gently. The crying stopped. "Canada, the screaming girl is gone, may I come in?" She asked. Hearing a muffled 'yes' through the wood, she searched the room for something to open the box with.

"Well, thats handy," Cassidy said, spying a crowbar taped to one side. She pried one side of the box off and saw a man sitting on a crate, eyes rimmed in red.

"Canada? My name is Cassidy," She stated, her eyes on him and making no sudden movements, as if he were a startled animal.

"You- You can see me?" He stuttered out, clambering to his feet in the small space.

"Yes, dear," She replied. "Now, why don't we get you out of that box?"

-.:o0O0o:.-

Thoughts? Which unit should arrive next?


	4. Chapter 4

This chapter is dedicated to 'Guest' whoever you are, your review made me smile.

":She made canada cry, she doesn't deserve any units especially whichever unit  
>she wants<p>

Please let something vile happen to Victoria  
>Like the unit she wants absolutely hates her"<p>

-.:o0O0o:.-

Cassidy was bustling around in the kitchen, eyes occasionally darting over to the table as she fixed lunch for her unexpected guest. Canada was sitting at the kitchen table, shoulders slumped and looking down at his hands.

'_Canada_,' thought Cassidy. '_What do I know about Canada?_' She had seen the anime, so she knew a bit about Canada from that, and her heart really went out to the character. Cassidy wasn't exactly sure what Victoria had done, or how the crate ended up in her living room, but her compassionate nature commanded her to take care of the crying man.

Pancakes. Canada liked pancakes. Or, was it waffles? Maybe? Was it foods that went well with maple syrup? Yes, that must be it. Well, Pancakes were easier to make, so that's what Cassidy started to do.

"Do you like blueberries or chocolate chips in your pancakes?" She asked the man without turning to face him. Honestly, in her mind, he was just a poor man with no home at the current time, not some automaton with programmed responses and no feelings. The man didn't respond. Cassidy turned and saw the man hadn't even looked up from his hands.

"Canada?" She asked. The mans head jerked up.

"You can see me?" He asked, astonished.

"Yes, of course I can see you!" Exclaimed Cassidy. "Now, would you prefer pancakes that are plain, blueberry, or chocolate?"

-*_.:o0o:._*-

It had been three hours since Canada had arrived, and as Cassidy looked at her watch, she realized that Jacob was due home from summer camp at any minuet.

"Er, Canada?" She asked hesitantly. The man looked up from his Kumajiro unit. "Do you prefer Canada? Or should I call you Matthew?" He looked shocked and, before he could answer, there was a knock on the front door to the guest house. "Hold on just a minuet, would you? That'll be Jacob and he'll want to meet you, you're one of his favorites." Cassidy ran out of the kitchen, completely missing the look of wonder and shock as it crossed the mans face.

Opening the door, Cassidy greeted Jacob warmly with a hug.

"How was camp?" She asked, leading him inside and helping him slip his shoes off.

"It was really good," he said, padding softly in front of her as they made their way to the kitchen. "I got to paint a-" He broke off and his expression suddenly turned apprehensive. He shuffled closer to Cassidy, standing in front of her legs in an adorably protective way. "Cassidy," He whispered to her.

"Yes," She whispered back.

"There's a strange man at our table." He whispered.

"Yes," agreed Cassidy.

"And he looks like Canada from Hetalia." Whispered Jacob. Canada's face lit up at the immediate recognition.

"You can see me, too?" He asked, delighted.

"Of course I can," In all the worldly, all-knowing, matter-of-factness that a ten-year-old could possess. "It's not like you're invisible or anything."

"Okay, then." said Cassidy, clapping her hands together and then turning to Canada. "You never told me, which would you prefer to be called? Canada or Matthew?" Jacobs eyes turned to the man, awaiting his response, and the man blushed at the attention.

"Er..." He started shyly. "You can call me Matthew." Cassidy and Jacob grinned at him.

"Come on, Matthew," said Cassidy, walking over to a door at the other end of the kitchen. "We've got to find you a room."

The trio gathered all of Matthews things and made their way up the stairs to where the bedrooms were.

"Okay," started Cassidy. "There are way to many rooms in this guest house for the amount of living space here, so you have your pick. The first floor consists of all the common areas like the kitchen, the tv room, and the family room, as well as a few miscellaneous rooms that don't really have any purposes yet, despite how long I've lived here. The basement has some bedrooms, some of which are being used for storage, and it has a large empty carpeted space that doesn't have a purpose either... The second floor has a bunch of bedrooms, and the third floor is my haven. We do not go into my haven- that is rule number one."

Cassidy turned with a flourish, set the box of the Canadian's things down, and spread her hands wide. "Pick a room, any room!" she said grandly, smiling as Matthew meekly began to look at the rooms. Cassidy pointed out the room that hid the staircase to her attic bedroom, which was marked by an artfully done sign with her name on it in calligraphy.

"There are various decorations and things downstairs in the storage rooms, if you want an extra night stand or a lamp or something. There might even be a tv or two. I'm gonna leave your stuff here in the hall and let you move in at your leisure, okay? I'll be rummaging around for some extra clothing that might be your size."

After getting an absent-minded nod from Matthew, she retreated into her attic bedroom.

It wasn't _really_ a bedroom, at least not completely... It really lived up to her name for it: her haven. It took up the vast majority of the top level of the house, though there was a balcony exit to a large portion of roof.

On one side of the room there was a large, four-poster bed, though she had crocheted the curtains for it herself. The room was filled with odds and ends, though it had various mostly defined spaces.

In one corner, there was a stack of a couple instrument cases and piles of sheet music. A little ways away there was a large desk that had various types of paper in its drawers and different media types across its surface, like oil pastels, water colors, colored pencils, paint, and still others. Next to the desk was a work bench with a stool pushed under it. The work bench was covered in metal dust and scrap pieces, and many of them had fallen down to lightly coat the floor. This was Cassidy's jewelry making station, and under the workbench there were small storage containers that held beads and tools like pliers and wire cutters and files. Through the french doors to the roof there could be seen various types of greenery, there was almost a garden out on that roof, and it was beautiful with its herbs and its flowers and fruits and vegetables. The rest of the room was filled with various pieces of furniture designed to store things, though none of them were labeled.

Across the room was a sewing station, with an armoire that had been repurposed to hold bundles of fabric and a desk that held a state of the art sewing machine. Next to the sewing station was a large rack which held various pieces of clothing for both men and women.

This is what Cassidy did as a side job, in addition to being a nanny, though she really didn't need the side income, since the nanny job paid unusually well. Cassidy sold her paintings and crocheted pieces and jewelry and clothing, since she loved to make them but didn't need all of those things for herself. She was able to make whatever she wanted whenever she wanted and then sell it online.

It was lucky that she had been in the mood for making mens clothing recently, thought Cassidy, so she had several outfits that would be just about Matthews size. She grabbed several outfits and headed back downstairs to get the man to try them on, knowing that some of them were perhaps too-oh, what was the word? Scandalous? No... Revealing? No... Predatory? Yes, that was it. Some of the outfits were a bit too predatory and seductive for Matthew's style, but they were the only ones she had on hand at the moment.

-.:o0O0o:.-

okay, I'm gonna need at least one suggestion of what the outfit should be, though more than one would be very welcomed.

And which unit do you all want to come next?


End file.
